


A Different Kind of Queen

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Brooke has just become the Queen of Destria. She's not as prepared as she thought, and she's slowly falling in love with one of her servants.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Scarlet Envy/Yvie Oddly
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

“Princess!” Brooke heard a whisper in the dark. It was her Master of the Household, Henry.

“Yes?” The twenty year old princess asked as she sat up in her bed.

“Your father has died,” Henry made his way to her bedside. “You are now the queen of Destria.”

“What?” Brooke’s heart raced. Not only was her father suddenly gone, but now she was expected to be crowned and run a country. The shock had not yet allowed the sadness over her father’s death to kick in. 

“It’s true, unfortunately,” The young man said, a candle in hand. “My condolences for the loss of your father, ma’am.”

“Thank you, Henry,” Brooke slowly got out of bed. “Where is my mama?”

“Probably in bed by your father’s side,” Henry stepped back so she would have room to stand up. “They have not yet removed him from his bed for they just found him a few moments ago.”

“Take me to her,” Brooke demanded.

Henry nodded in the candle light. “Certainly, ma’am.”

Henry took Brooke’s hand and led her down the hallway to her parents’ bedroom. Queen Joan’s sobs could be heard from outside of the door. Henry opened the door for Brooke and left once she was inside. Queen Joan was sitting on her bed and some men were carrying her father’s body away on a stretcher.

“Mama,” Brooke quickly sat down beside her mother. “I’m here. We will get through this together.”

“We must have you crowned as soon as possible,” Queen Joan said through her tears. “So that no one can protest your right to the crown."

"But Mama-" Brooke tried to object, but her mother interrupted her.

"No, Brooke," Her mother said. "You must accept your new responsibilities immediately before someone tries to take away your birthright."

"Yes Mama," Brooke sighed. "I will do what I must."

~~~

Two days later, Princess Brooke was to have a coronation and be crowned Queen Brooke of Destria. Her dresser, Vanessa, who Princess Brooke was quite fond of, came around to help the future queen into her coronation gown.

“I insisted that my dress be black,” Brooke said to Vanessa. “But Mama said it was a coronation and not a funeral.”

“You love black as much as I love red, ma’am,” Vanessa smiled and pulled the laces on Brooke’s dress tight.

“I do,” Brooke nodded. “And I am so glad to see you in red today.”

“The king is dead,” Plastique, Brooke’s Mistress of the Robes, said as she walked into the room. “Long live the queen.”

“I’m technically not queen yet,” Brooke laughed. “I have not yet been crowned.”

“You’re only a few minutes away from it, ma’am,” Plastique pointed out, making her way over to Brooke and Vanessa. “I see that you’re in red and white today. Is that to match your dresser, perhaps?”

“More like it’s to please my mother,” Brooke huffed. “I wanted to wear black since it is my favorite color, but she would not allow it.”

“Black is only for funerals, if you don’t mind my saying so,” Plastique said.

“I wish that were not the rule,” Brooke said as Vanessa began working on her hair. “I would wear black every day for the rest of my life if it were not considered to be for mourning only.”

“I think red is a fine color on you, ma’am,” Vanessa said with a smile.

“Red is a very strong color,” Plastique said. “It represents pride and strength. It can also represent lust.”

“Why do you include that?” Brooke laughed.

“Because sometimes it is on your mind,” Plastique teased.

Brooke shook her head, still laughing. “You know nothing of it.”

“Are you ready, Brooke?” Queen Joan, now to be called the Queen Mother, asked as she strode into the room.

“Yes Mama,” Brooke walked away from Vanessa and Plastique and towards the door. It was time for coronation to begin.

~~~

"Sirs, I present here unto you Brooke," The priest said as they stood at the front of the church. "Your undoubted queen. Wherefore all you who are come this day to do your homage and service, are you willing to do the same?"

All the important statesmen called out in agreement. Brooke couldn't help but smile. Her people wanted her to be queen. After several oaths making her promise to do things she never even knew she would be responsible for, Brooke was now Queen of Destria.

"Now we shall proceed to the coronation chair for anointing," The priest announced to the crowd."

Brooke's mother took her by the arm to the ancient looking chair. Vanessa appeared beside her as she sat down.

"I'll take your robes now, ma'am," Vanessa said, carefully untying the long red robe and removing it from over Brooke's red dress.

"Thank you, Vanessa," Brooke gave her a soft smile.

"You must wear the anointing gown over this one," Joan said. "Stand for a moment, dear. Vanessa will help you into it."

"Sorry," Brooke stood up nervously. "I'm not exactly versed in the way of coronation procedures."

"That's my fault and your father's," Joan said. Vanessa quickly helped Brooke slip into the white anointing dress. Brooke hated white, but it was tradition, so she went along with it without complaint."

A golden cloth was brought over and held over Brooke's head. She had no idea what was happening, but she just sat still. A man she'd never seen poured the oil and another anointed her in the form of a cross on her hands, head and heart.

"Now you rise from your chair and kneel in front of that stool they're bringing along," Joan whispered in her daughter's ears.

Brooke gracefully stood up and made her way to the stool. She slowly kneeled in front of it. A prayer was said over her and then she was instructed to return to the coronation chair.

"Vanessa," Joan turned to the young dresser. "Bring the colobium sindonis and the supertunica."

"Right away, ma'am," Vanessa rushed away.

"What?" Brooke whispered to her mother.

"Just more ceremonial clothing, dear," Joan whispered back.

Vanessa returned with the items that were requested. Brooke stood so that Vanessa could remove the anointing gown and put on the other clothing. Brooke was annoyed at having to change clothes several times, and she wished get parents would've prepared her for the ceremony a long time ago. More clothing was brought out for Brooke to put on over those and she got frustrated as she was very hot. She was decked out with jewels and given several symbolic gifts.

After yet another prayer, the crown was carried over and sat beside her. Brooke couldn't wait for the whole thing to be over. The crown was placed on Brooke's head and the crowd began to cheer for her. Another prayer was said and Brooke was led to her throne. She was very happy to see the throne as she was growing quite frustrated with the length of the ceremony.

"Now everyone will pay their homage to you," Joan whispered to Brooke before leaving her side to stand in like with everyone else.

Brooke took a deep breath and waited for what seemed like forever. She felt as if everyone in Destria were standing in line waiting to say something to her, when it reality it was only the statesmen and her family.

After that, she was led out to the chapel, where her clothing was exchanged yet again. Brooke was quite tired of changing clothes. For the conclusion of the ceremony, Brooke was to sing the national anthem and lead everyone out of the chapel. She gladly did so as she was desperate for the ceremony to be over.

~~~

"Thank god that's over," Brooke said as Vanessa helped her out of the many layers of clothes. "My mother didn't tell me it would be quite so long and irritating."

"What was irritating about it, ma'am?" Vanessa asked.

"All the prayers and changing clothes," Brooke huffed. "There was far too much of both of them."

"Your majesty," Plastique bowed as she entered the room. "I apologize for interrupting your time of relaxation, but the other ladies and I would like to know if you would rather us leave you be for the rest of the day."

"Please," Brooke said. "I don't want to see anyone until dinner. After that, I'm isolating myself until tomorrow morning. I'm quite exhausted."

"Yes, ma'am," Plastique bowed again and left the room.

"What do you think Yvie will make for dinner tonight?" Vanessa asked as she removed the last ceremonial robe from the queen.

"Something tasty I should hope," Brooke smiled. "I'll have quite an appetite."

"Would you like me to inquire?" Vanessa asked.

"Please," Brooke nodded. 

Vanessa hurried out of the room. Brooke made her way over to her bed and lay down.

~~~

“Your majesty,” Brooke heard Vanessa’s quiet voice as she was gently shaken from her nap. “I’m sorry to wake you. I came by to tell you what Yvie is cooking for dinner, but you were asleep. It’s almost time for dinner, so I came back to help you get dressed.”

“Thank you, Vanessa,” Brooke sat up slowly and climbed out of bed. Vanessa hurried over to stand behind Brooke’s chair and wait for her to sit down.

“I picked out this dress for you,” Vanessa said, holding up a teal blue dress with black sleeves. “Is this to your liking, ma’am?”

“Yes, Vanessa, it is,” Brooke smiled at her in the mirror.

“Would you like me to turn away as you undress?” Vanessa asked.

“Don’t be silly, Vanessa,” Brooke laughed as she stood up. “You’re my dresser, you’re meant to help me dress. I don’t expect you to stand there looking at the walls while I dress myself.”

“Right, of course,” Vanessa quickly untied the back of Brooke’s gown and helped her out of it.

“What is Yvie cooking?” Brooke asked.

“Marrow toast, ma’am,” Vanessa explained. “She has been trying a lot of English dishes.”

“I haven’t had marrow toast in years,” Brooke smiled brightly. “I should thank Yvie for bringing back memories of my trips to England.”

Vanessa grabbed the teal dress from the back of the chair and helped Brooke slip into it. “She would love that, ma’am.”

“Then I’ll send for her later and tell her myself,” Brooke said.

“Excellent,” Vanessa smiled. “Are you ready for dinner, or would you like me to style your hair in a different way?”

“This is fine,” Brooke nodded. “Thank you for your assistance, Vanessa.”

“Anytime, ma’am,” Vanessa said before hurrying out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Because all staff meetings took place in the palace kitchen, Vanessa was quite familiar with it. She was friends with Yvie, the palace cook, so she sometimes visited the kitchen even when she didn’t have to. After getting Queen Brooke into her nightgown and sending her off to bed, Vanessa headed down to the kitchen to see Yvie. As she was nearing the door, she heard Yvie talking with someone, but she didn’t quite recognize the second voice.

Vanessa peeked into the room just in time to see Yvie kiss Scarlet, Queen Brooke’s favorite waitress. Vanessa had never personally had a conversation with Scarlet, but she knew Brooke preferred her food be served by Scarlet rather than any of the other wait staff. She didn’t know what to do, but she knew if anyone found out about them that they could get in serious trouble. She ran away back to her room as fast as she could.

~~~

“Your majesty,” Henry pleaded with Brooke. “You really should wear something warm over your dress. It’s cold out.”

“I’ll be fine, Henry,” Brooke huffed. “I’m just walking from across the garden to the greenhouse. I’ll be outside for no more than five minutes.”

“Just let her go, Henry,” Apollo sighed. “You won’t do anything but make her angry if you don’t let her do what she wants.”

“I should put you out for even questioning my authority,” Henry snapped at Apollo. “You’re only a footman. I’m Master of the Household.”

“Oh, ease up, Henry,” Brooke groaned. “He’s right. Arguing with me about this is pointless.”

“I bet Vanessa could get her to put on a coat,” Apollo laughed. He was one of the few who noticed the queen’s affection for the young girl. He and Henry weren’t sure if the queen herself, or even Vanessa, realized how much Brooke cared for her, but Brooke’s love for her was deep.

“Vanessa,” Henry called out, figuring the young dresser would be nearby. “Can you come here, please?”

“Nonsense, both of you,” Brooke said, flustered. “Stop this immediately.”

But it was too late. Vanessa was already rushing into the room to see why she was called.

“Yes?” Vanessa asked.

“The queen will not wear a coat,” Henry informed her. “She says she’s only going to the greenhouse across the garden, but that’s all it would take to get sick in this weather.”

“Ma’am,” Vanessa speed walked over to Brooke. “I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold. Won’t you please wear one of your beautiful silk velvet coats?”

Brooke sighed, defeated by her affection for Vanessa. “Grab one from the closet.”

“Right away,” Vanessa made her way over to the closet and pulled out a black silk velvet coat which was trimmed with white wool.

“In your favorite color, ma’am,” Vanessa smiled as she held out the coat to Brooke.

“You know me so well, Vanessa,” Brooke turned her back to Vanessa and held her arms out to her sides so that Vanessa could slip her arms into it.

Vanessa slid the coat on over Brooke’s dress, her arms easily sliding into the sleeves. “It’s my job to know everything about you.”

“Where is Plastique?” Brooke asked as she exited the room. “I want her to walk to the greenhouse with me.”

“She favors you,” Apollo said once Brooke was gone.

“Quite a lot,” Henry added.

“That’s ridiculous,” Vanessa shook her head. “A queen must marry a man. Otherwise, she risks being removed from the throne and even killed.”

“It would be unwise of me to suggest she favors women over men,” Henry said. “I have no proof and I could die for it, but Vanessa, she cares for more deeply than you could ever imagine.”

“But I am only a servant,” Vanessa protested. “She couldn’t possibly feel any connection to a poor woman like me!”

“But she does!” Apollo exclaimed. “I’ve never seen her happier than when you are with her.”

“I’ll listen to this no more,” Vanessa stormed out of the room. “This is a dangerous game, and I won’t lose my life over your nonsense.”

~~~

“Vanessa,” Brooke looked at her dresser in the mirror as the young girl styled her hair for dinner. “Won’t you please have dinner with me tonight?”

“What?” Vanessa looked up at her. “Is that even allowed? I’m just a servant-”

“I’m the queen,” Brooke reminded her. “I can do whatever I choose. If I want you at my table, who can stop me?”

“You’re right,” Vanessa smiled softly. “Yes, I would love that.”

“Good,” Brooke smiled back at her. “Henry, can you please come here?”

“Yes?” Henry asked as he walked into the room.

“Have Mrs. Scarlet set a place at the table for Vanessa,” Brooke said, watching Vanessa braid the sides of her hair. “And make sure Yvie prepares enough food for her.”

“Vanessa?” Henry repeated. “Are you sure-”

“You heard me,” Brooke snapped. “Make sure my lady has a place at the table and food to eat.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Henry rushed out of the room.

Vanessa giggled. “You didn’t have to do that for me.”

“I sent my ladies in waiting away for a couple of weeks to visit my mother as she settles into her new home,” Brooke said. “I would appreciate your company.”

“I suppose I could not refuse, ma’am,” Vanessa smiled.

“No, you couldn’t,” Brooke laughed. “It’s an order that you eat with me tonight.”

~~~

“I’ll bring the first course in just-” Scarlet paused at the shock of seeing a servant at the table. “Vanessa, what are you doing in here?”

“I asked her to dine with me,” Brooke informed her. “She is my guest.”

“Oh,”Scarlet took a deep breath. “My apologies. Yvie has prepared smoked haddock and potato soup for you. For dessert, chocolate sponge cake.”

“Tell Yvie I would kiss her if she ever made a more perfect dinner,” Brooke said, making Scarlet blush deeply.

“Yes, ma’am,” Scarlet turned away from them. “I’ll be back with your soup in just a moment.”

“Why does she blush so?” Brooke asked Vanessa as soon as Scarlet was out of earshot.

“I don’t think I should say,” Vanessa looked away nervously.

“I demand it,” Brooke crossed her arms.

‘They’re…” Vanessa lowered her voice in case anyone were listening. “Romantically involved.”

“Scarlet and Yvie?” Brooke asked. “How do you know this?”

“I went down to the kitchen last night to talk to Yvie,” Vanessa explained. “And I saw them kissing.”

“Vanessa!” Brooke whisper-yelled. “Why did you not tell me before?”

“They could get in trouble, ma’am,” Vanessa said. “I feared for their safety if they were found out.”

“Why would they get in trouble?” Brooke asked, tilting her head to the side. “Is there something so wrong with a woman loving another woman?”

“It isn’t illegal to be in love with another woman so long as it is not public,” Vanessa explained. “But they cannot marry. Were you not aware of this law?”

“Who came up with such a terrible thing?” Brooke asked. “I suppose the same is true for two men who are involved with each other?”

“Yes,” Vanessa sighed. “Your great grandfather is responsible for outlawing it.”

“Ridiculous,” Brooke huffed. “I should make it legal immediately. And if Yvie and Scarlet choose to get married, we will throw them a party afterwards.”

“That sounds amazing,” Vanessa smiled brightly.

“I’ll arrange a meeting with them tomorrow to let them know the good news,” Brooke said. “I want them to know about my plan before I make it official.”

“Ready for the main course?” Scarlet asked as she returned to the table.

“Yes, of course,” Brooke nodded. “Oh, and Scarlet?”

“Yes, your majesty?” Scarlet asked.

“I would like to see you and Yvie in the throne room tomorrow morning,” Brooke said. “I have something very important to discuss with you.”

The color drained from Scarlet’s face. “Have we done something wrong?”

“Not, not at all!” Brooke exclaimed. “Just come by and see for yourself.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Scarlet sat the food down and hurried off once more.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you sure we’re not in trouble?” Yvie asked nervously as she followed Scarlet into the throne room. Brooke was sitting on the throne, waiting for them.

“Good morning, ladies,” Brooke smiled. “I have some news you might find to be very exciting.”

“What is it?” Scarlet asked, impatient to know the answer so that Yvie’s worries could be put to rest.

“I’ve been told that you two are romantically involved,” Brooke said. The two young girls looked as if they were going to faint.

“I-” Scarlet struggled to say anything. “We-”

“Don’t worry,” Brooke told them. “You’re not in trouble. Quite the opposite, actually. I want to reverse the law that makes it illegal for same-sex couples to be together and marry.”

“Oh, thank god,” Yvie breathed a sigh of relief. “I thought for sure we were going to die for it.”

“I want the two of you to be happy without fear,” Brooke stood and made her way over to them. “Maybe someday you will get married and I will be able to throw the grandest celebration for you.”

“That would be amazing!” Scarlet exclaimed. “We would love that!”

“Good,” Brooke smiled. “I will happily await the future announcement of your engagement.”

~~~

Within a few days after Brooke made same-sex relationships and marriage legal in Destria, Yvie proposed to Scarlet. Although the new law was controversial in the country, no one caused any physical harm towards those who choose to become open about the relationships they once held as secrets.

"I'm glad I did this," Brooke said as Vanessa helped her get ready for bed. "I've made Scarlet and Yvie the two happiest people on Earth."

"They're very grateful for you, your majesty," Vanessa smiled, buttoning the last button on Brooke's nightgown.

“Someday I’ll be that happy,” Brooke climbed into bed.

“Yes, you will,” Vanessa turned to leave. “Goodnight, ma’am.”

“Vanessa, wait,” Brooke jumped out of bed and ran to her.

Vanessa turned back towards her quickly. “Yes?”

“I have to confess something to you,” Brooke took Vanessa’s hands in her own. “There’s something I’ve been hiding for a long time.”

“What is it?” Vanessa asked, not sure whether to be worried or not.

“You know how deeply I care for you, right?” Brooke asked. “You are the one person in the world I would do anything for.”

“You value my service,” Vanessa said. “And I am grateful for that.”

“Vanessa, no,” Brooke sighed. “I mean, I do, but that’s not it.”

“I don’t understand,” Vanessa tilted her head to the side.

Brooke cupped Vanessa’s cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. Vanessa didn’t pull away at first, but then she remembered who she was kissing.

“Brooke, no- I mean, your majesty,” Vanessa pulled away from her completely. “Just because it’s legal doesn't mean you’re safe. Someone might decide they want you off the throne, or even killed. I won’t let you die for me.”

Vanessa ran out of the room, leaving Brooke standing there alone and in shock. She hadn’t at all expected Vanessa to run away.

~~~

“Vanessa,” A very angry Henry chased down the young girl in the kitchen the next morning. “The queen refuses to leave her room. I know it has to be your fault. What did you do to her?”

“I won’t let her die because of me, Henry,” Vanessa crossed her arms. “There might not have been physical violence over this law yet, but that doesn’t mean they won’t start with the queen.”

“That’s her decision to make!” Henry yelled. Everyone in the kitchen stopped working. “If she wants to die for you, then by god you let her! Don’t break her heart because  _ you’re _ afraid!”

“Vanessa, what’s going on?” Yvie asked, walking over to her.

“The queen kissed me last night,” Vanessa whispered. “And she practically told me she’s in love with me, just not in those words exactly.”

“So that’s why she made the law,” Yvie nodded, everything making sense to her now. “She wanted to make sure people like her are safe.”

“She was beyond excited when she heard you and Scarlet are together,” Vanessa said. “Henry tried to tell me she felt this way, but I ignored it. Now I can’t because it’s real.”

“Why are you so afraid of love, Vanessa?” Yvie asked.

“It’s not love I’m afraid of,” Vanessa sighed and sat down. “It’s who I love. I know she’s brave enough to face the consequences if the people turn on her, but I’m not. Surely, they’d kill me long before they decide what to do with her.”

“Are you really that selfish?” Henry asked. “Who cares about any of that? The Queen of Destria wants you to be her lover, possibly much more than that. You should be grateful that she chose you. Instead, you’re down here and she’s in bed heartbroken that you ran away from her.”

Vanessa sighed deeply. “I don’t know what to do.”

“All you can do is try it and see what happens,” Yvie said.

~~~

“Brooke,” Vanessa says as she walks in the door, seeing Brooke laying in bed, facing away from her. “I’m sorry for what I said before.”

Brooke ignored her, still facing away from her. Vanessa made her way over to the bed.

“I’m just scared,” She said, sitting down at the end of the bed. “For both of us. Everyone has pointed out to me how selfish it is to hurt your feelings rather than risking everything for love when we don’t know what the outcome will be. I realize now that risking being dethroned for me is your decision, not mine.”

Brooke sat up, her eyes red from crying. “We can make this work. I’ll figure out a way to keep us safe. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“I believe you,” Vanessa took Brooke’s hand in her own. “And I want to be with you.”

Brooke leaned forward and pressed her lips against Vanessa’s. Vanessa kissed back, their lips moving softly against each other. There was no rush or sense of desperation between them. They were just showing each other how much they cared for one another. Brooke felt lighter, like she had finally lifted the huge weight of her love for Vanessa off of her chest.

“Please stay with me tonight,” Brooke said softly as they pulled away from each other.

“Is that an order?” Vanessa giggled.

“Not from your queen,” Brooke shook her head, laughing. “Only a request from someone who loves you.”

Vanessa smiled brightly. “Very well. There would be no harm in sleeping in your bed.”

Vanessa climbed onto the other side of the bed and lay down beside Brooke. Brooke lay back down and they turned to face each other. She rested a hand on Vanessa’s face and lightly stroked Vanessa’s cheek with her thumb.

“You are the most special thing in the world to me, Vanessa,” Brooke said, looking deeply into her eyes. “I don’t care that you are a woman. And I don’t care what other people think of it.”

“You are much braver than I,” Vanessa said. “I want nothing more in the world than to be with you, but until now I have been too afraid to act on it.”

“You are safe with me, my love,” Brooke whispered softly. “I’ll make sure of it.”

Brooke fell asleep almost instantly, not giving Vanessa a chance to respond. Vanessa moved Brooke’s hand from her face and held it to her chest instead. She took a deep breath, letting happiness and love overtake her. Soon, she too was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the feedback everyone has been giving me both on Ao3 and messaging me on Tumblr. I’m glad everyone is enjoying it. I had to take a break to finish some big assignments for school, but I’m back.

“Vanessa, I have an idea,” Brooke said the next morning as she was sitting at her table. “I want your permission to do this first before I send the letter.”

“Why on earth would you need my permission for anything?” Vanessa asked. “You’re the queen.”

Brooke got up and make her way over to where Vanessa was standing. She took Vanessa’s hands in her own. “Yes, but this is not a business matter, nor is it a public matter. This is personal.”

“What is it?” Vanessa asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You said before that you were worried I'll be removed from the throne once our relationship becomes public," Brooke explained. "I have an idea that might prevent that."

"What is your idea?" Vanessa asked.

"I have a friend who is king in another land," Brooke gently squeezed Vanessa's hands. "If I were to have a child with him, the child would be of royal blood from two kingdoms. They would have to accept him or her as the heir to the Destrian throne. Then I will have done my duty of producing an heir. That's all they really want from me anyway."

"That's not true, Brooke," Vanessa sighed. "They value more than just your womb."

"They do not," Brooke groaned. "Everyone wants to know when I'll marry and start having children."

"I'm not sure how I feel about this," Vanessa took a deep breath. "I cannot imagine you with anyone else, especially before me, but I suppose it would help secure our safety."

"It wouldn't be before you," Brooke kissed her lips softly. "I would wait until after we have been intimate for the first time. I would have no one else be my first but you."

Vanessa couldn't help but smile. "Alright, fine. That makes me feel much better about it. Send the letter."

"Thank you, Vanessa," Brooke excitedly pulled her into a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Vanessa laughed.

~~~

Six months later, Yvie and Scarlet were soon to be married. The day before their wedding, Brooke was busy planning their afterparty. She wanted to celebrate them for being the first same sex couple in the country to have a wedding. While others had married since it became legal, Yvie and Scarlet were the first to have an official ceremony. The others had married quietly in order to avoid unwanted attention.

“This party has to be perfect!” Brooke exclaimed, making her way over to Henry. “We’re celebrating a historical moment for Destria, as well as two of my favorite people.”

“I assure you it will meet your expectations, ma’am,” Henry didn’t look up from what he was doing. He didn’t have time to, he only had a few more hours until the party began and he was running behind schedule. 

“I sure hope so,” Brooke walked over to Vanessa.

“Give him a break, my love,” Vanessa said quietly. “He’s trying his best.”

“I guess you’re right,” Brooke sighed. “I just want this to be amazing.”

“It will be,” Vanessa assured her. “Scarlett and Yvie are going to love it.”

Brooke nodded and smiled. “I can’t wait to see how they react when they walk into the room. I bet they will be so overwhelmed with joy.”

“I’m sure they will,” Vanessa laughed, taking Brooke’s hand in her own. “Let’s leave Henry alone so he can finish getting everything ready.”

~~~

For safety reasons, Brooke was not allowed to attend the wedding. Many of her advisors and staff were afraid that someone may come to the wedding in order to hurt the queen. Although Brooke was disappointed she didn’t get to witness them getting married, she was super thrilled to be hosting the after party at the palace.

“How was the wedding, Vanessa?” Brooke stood by the front door as Vanessa returned.

“It was beautiful,” Vanessa smiled brightly. “I even cried a little because I was so happy for them. How long do we have until the party?”

Brooke glanced over at the clock on the wall to check the time. “About an hour.”

“Is everything ready?” Vanessa asked.

Brooke nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Yes. It's going to be the best wedding party anyone has ever had."

"And how are you going to top it for your own wedding?" Vanessa giggled, stepping closer to Brooke.

"Guess you'll have to find out when we get married," Brooke put her hands on Vanessa hips and pulled her closer.

Henry cleared his throat, making Brooke and Vanessa jump back slightly. "Now that Vanessa has returned, I think it's time you got ready for the party, your majesty."

"Yes, I believe it is," Brooke took Vanessa's hand and led her out of the room.

~~~

"I love the way you do my hair," Brooke said as she say in front of her mirror while Vanessa braided her hair. "No one else has ever been this good at it."

"Thank you," Vanessa blushed.

"You'll come to the party, won't you, Vanessa?" Brooke asked, looking up at her in the mirror.

"If that's what you want," Vanessa smiled, but didn't look up from her work.

"Good," Brooke stood up once Vanessa was finished. "I want to dance with you."

"Aren't you worried about what would happen if people saw us together like that?" Vanessa asked.

"Vanessa," Brooke shook her head and put her hands on Vanessa's hips. "I care about  _ you _ , not what other people think about you."

Vanessa nodded. "Alright."

"Good," Brooke pulled Vanessa close and kissed her softly. "Let's go."

~~~

"I'm so glad I could do this for you," Brooke said to Scarlet and Yvie. "This is a very important day for you and for our country."

"It's very sweet of you, your majesty!" Scarlet exclaimed, a bright smile overtaking her face.

"Vanessa, can I talk to you for a second?" Yvie whispered in Vanessa's ear. Vanessa nodded, and Yvie pulled her off to the side.

"Did she ask you to come here?" Yvie asked.

"Yes," Vanessa crossed her arms. "What about it, Yves?"

"Scarlet and I are just servants," Yvie whisper-yelled. "No one is making a fuss about us being together. Brooke is the queen of Destria and you're just her dresser. That could end badly for both of you."

"You think I don't know that?" Vanessa hissed. "I worry about it every day. There's just something about her that when she promises me nothing will happen to us, I believe her."

"That's a fool's game, Vanessa," Yvie huffed.

"I know that," Vanessa took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "But I love Brooke and I'm not going to get scared until I have a reason to. Nothing has happened so far."

Vanessa walked away before Yvie could respond and made her way back over to Brooke and Scarlet.

"Are you ready to dance, my dear?" Brooke asked, holding a hand out to Vanessa.

"Of course," Vanessa smiled and took Brooke's hand, allowing the older girl to lead her onto the dancefloor.

~~~

After the party ended, Brooke took Vanessa back to her room. Vanessa protested at first, insisting people would ask questions if they were seem together too often, but eventually Broke convinced her it would be fine.

"I have something to ask you," Brooke turned to face Vanessa. She took a deep breath, trying to control her nerves.

"Is something wrong?" Vanessa took Brooke's hands in her own. "You seem so nervous."

"It's nothing like that at all," Brooke shook her head. "I'm nervous for a good reason."

"Oh?" Vanessa asked.

"Vanessa," Brooke cleared her throat. "I love you. I know you're worried about what our relationship with bring us, but I don't care about all that."

"What are you saying?" Vanessa stepped closer to her.

"I don't care that you're a dresser and I'm a queen," Brooke continued. "I don't care that we're both women, which is newly legal in this country. I just want to be with you and I swear I will love you until the day I die. So please, will you marry me?"

Vanessa stood in shock for a moment, unable to form a response. "Brooke, are you sure?"

"Of course I am," Brooke held Vanessa's face in her hands. "I want nothing more from life than to have you by my side."

"Yes," Vanessa smiled. "I would love that."

Brooke pulled her into a passionate kiss. Vanessa wrapped her arms around Brooke's waist, pressing her body against Brooke's.

"I love you so much, Vanessa," Brooke said against Vanessa's lips.

"I love you too," Vanessa giggled happily.


	5. Chapter 5

“Vanessa?” Brooke looked over at the younger woman as she waited for her to wake up. Vanessa slowly opened her eyes and smiled up and Brooke. Brooke leaned down and kissed her softly.

“What did you want?” Vanessa giggled when she pulled away. 

“Do you think we’re ready?” Brooke asked.

Vanessa tilted her head to the side curiously. “Ready for what, my love?”

“You know…” Brooke trailed off. “That thing people in relationships do.”

"You mean sex?" Vanessa asked, stifling a laugh.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah. Are we ready for that?"

"Maybe," Vanessa smiled and kissed Brooke. "What do you think?"

"I think we are," Brooke sat up and turned to face Vanessa.

Vanessa climbed into Brooke's lap and kissed her roughly. Brooke quickly took over and lay her down on the bed. She pulled the cotton nightgown over her head and began undoing her corset. This would be the first time Vanessa ever saw Brooke completely naked. Brooke slipped off her underwear, finally revealing her fair,soft skin to Vanessa for the first time. Vanessa could hardly keep still as she looked over her body. She was sure she must be soaked.

Brooke grabbed Vanessa's hands and pulled her up. They kissed for a few moments before Brooke started undressing her. Once she was down to only her underwear, Brooke pushed Vanessa back down onto the bed. Brooke kissed her neck all over, trying her hardest not to leave any marks even though she wanted to. Vanessa tried to move her hand down to touch Brooke, but Brooke grabbed her arms and pinned them down. She moved down and turned her attention to Vanessa's soft breasts. Brooke flicked her tongue across Vanessa's nipple, making Vanessa arch her back. She desperately wanted Brooke's touch.

Hardly able to contain herself any longer, Brooke kissed down Vanessa's stomach until she reached the top of her panties. She removed them and threw them to the side. Vanessa trembled as she awaited Brooke's tongue against her warm, wet pussy. Brooke blew on her softly, teasing her even more. Brooke hooked her arms around Vanessa's legs and slowly ran her tongue up Vanessa's slit. Vanessa moaned and buried her fingers in Brooke's long blonde hair. She bucked her hips, trying to create friction. Brooke occasionally switched between licking her and sucking her clit, making Vanessa feel better than she ever had before.

"Oh, Brooke," Vanessa breathed out. "I'm almost there."

Brooke slipped two fingers inside of Vanessa and curled her fingers as she sucked on her clit. Vanessa screamed as she came and her body convulsed.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Vanessa asked once she caught her breath.

Brooke shrugged. "Just been practicing."

"Oh okay," Vanessa giggled. "Well, now it's my turn."

"Are you sure?" Brooke moved back up her body and kissed her. "You really don't have to."

"I want to, baby," Vanessa smiled. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Brooke asked.

"I want you to sit on my face, my queen," Vanessa ran her fingers through Brooke's hair.

"Oh," Brooke laughed. "Okay."

Brooke got into position, not knowing what she was about to get herself into. Vanessa licked her pussy as she grabbed her breasts with her hands. She moved one hand down to rub Brooke's clit while she continued playing with her breast with the other. Brooke moved her hips back and forth, making Vanessa's job easier. Vanessa was still exhausted from her orgasm, but she wasn't going to give up until Brooke came. 

"Vanessa," Brooke threw her head back and moaned as she came. 

Brooke lay down beside Vanessa and wrapped her arms around her. "That was better than I ever dreamed."

"I know," Vanessa kissed her. "I'm so grateful to have you."

"So am I," Brooke smiled.

"I think we should go back to sleep now," Vanessa laughed. She was exhausted.

"I couldn't agree more," Brooke pulled Vanessa in closer and kissed her forehead. Vanessa lay her head on Brooke's chest and closed her eyes. She would never forget this first time with Brooke.


	6. Chapter 6

“Vanessa,” Brooke said the next morning as Vanessa was styling her hair. “I have a question.”

“What is it, my love?” Vanessa asked, looking at her in the mirror.

“Are you still on board with our plan?” Brooke asked.

“What plan?” Vanessa tilted her head to the side.

“The one where I have a child with my royal friend,” Brooke explained.

“I forgot about that,” Vanessa laughed. “But yes, I’m still okay with that.”

“Good,” Brooke sighed. “I said I would wait until we were intimate for the first time, and now that we have been, I think it’s probably time to move forward with the plan.”

“I agree,” Vanessa nodded. “That way we can move forward with our relationship.”

“Exactly,” Brooke smiled. “Then, we can start thinking about marriage.”

Vanessa kissed her cheek. “I would love nothing more, dear.”

Vanessa and Brooke began preparing for their trip abroad. They didn’t tell anyone where they were going and they didn’t ask anyone else to come with them other than a few royal guards. They let King Steven of Equria know through a letter that they were on their way. Once they were fully ready, they grabbed their horses and set out on their journey.

After three days of riding, they reached the castle in Equria. Brooke was used to long rides as a royal, but Vanessa had been restless for most of the trip. She asked fairly often how much longer it would be until they arrived.

"Here we are," Brooke smiled and gestured towards the grand castle.

"Finally," Vanessa sighed, making Brooke laugh. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Brooke grabbed her hand. "I get that you're not accustomed to these long rides yet."

"I have a question," Vanessa squeezed her hand gently.

"What is it?" Brooke asked.

"Will we sleep together here?" Vanessa asked. "Other than, you know…"

"Oh," Brooke looked ahead at the gate they were quickly approaching. "I hadn't thought of that."

"I hope we can," Vanessa sighed. "I would miss you if we couldn't."

"I feel the same, Nessa." Brooke leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll ask as soon as I get the chance."

"Thank you," Vanessa smiled.

"Just remember," Brooke said as they reached the gate. "No matter what happens, I love you."

"I love you too, Brooke," Vanessa took a deep breath.

"Welcome, Queen Brooke Lynn," The guard greeted them. "King Steven awaits you in the throne room."

"Thank you," Brooke said as the gate was opened for them.

Brooke, Vanessa and their guards rode up to the castle. Once they reached the entrance, some stableboys were there waiting to take their horses. They climbed down and handed their horses over.

"Are you ready to go inside, Vanessa?" Brooke asked. Vanessa just nodded in response.

Brooke and Vanessa entered the castle, their guards surrounding them. Once they reached the throne room, Steven dismissed everyone but Brooke and Vanessa so the three of them could talk privately.

"This must be the famous Vanessa I've heard so much about," Steven walked towards them with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you," Vanessa bowed respectfully.

"You as well," Steven returned the gesture. "You're just as beautiful as she described."

"And all mine," Brooke laughed.

"Of course," Steven nodded.

"We had a question," Brooke took Vanessa's hand in her own. "Will we be able to sleep in the same bed?"

"I don't see why not," Steven smiled. "You are a couple, after all."

Vanessa smiled brightly. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem at all, my friends," Steven said.

"Let's get this thing over with then," Brooke took a deep breath.

~~~

"Welcome back, my love," Vanessa said as Brooke joined her in bed later that night.

"I missed you so much," Brooke kissed Vanessa after settling into the bed. 

"How did it go?" Vanessa asked.

Brooke shrugged. "Alright, I guess. It wasn't anything like when we did it. I'm definitely not into men."

"Good," Vanessa laughed.

"We won't have to worry anymore after tonight," Brooke ran her fingers through Vanessa's hair. "Once it's announced that I'm with child, they'll have to accept our relationship."

"I sure hope you're right," Vanessa pressed their foreheads together. "I can't wait to be your wife."

"Neither can I," Brooke smiled.

The next morning, they were on their way back home. Brooke couldn't wait to get back to her own bed in her own palace. As usual, she was unable to sleep much in an unfamiliar bed. It was something she'd experienced ever since she was a little princess. The rides didn't bother her because she was used to them, but she still couldn't sleep in a bed that wasn't her own, even if Vanessa was there with her.

"You seem tired," Vanessa pointed out.

"I am," Brooke sighed. "I can't sleep in other beds than my own."

"Oh, I see," Vanessa nodded. "You can sleep all you want when we get home. You deserve it."

"After all I've done for my country," Brooke laughed. "I deserve much more than a nap in my own bed."

"You're right," Vanessa giggled. "You deserve the world, my queen."

"I love you more than anything in the universe, Vanessa," Brooke kissed her cheek softly. "I'll never change my mind about that."

"I love you too, Brooke," Vanessa smiled. "I feel like the luckiest woman in the world to be yours."

"I feel the same about you," Brooke grabbed her hand and kissed it. "And I can't wait to see what the future holds for us."


End file.
